


friendship bracelets

by Silllk



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Mankai Company, Best Friends, Friendship/Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silllk/pseuds/Silllk
Summary: "So... matching bracelets, you said?"Muku's face lit up. Yuki's face burned."Yeah!"
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	friendship bracelets

Yuki sighed. Just great. The only day that he had decided to go shopping when his family was gone just happened to be the day he forgot his keys. 

Yuki moved to the front window, praying under his breath for it to be unlocked. He winced as he put his hands on the glass, and mentally noted to wipe the window later.

He took a deep breath in and tried to push the window up but to no avail. It was locked. 

"Shit," he muttered as he moved back to the door, turning and jiggling the doorknob as if it would have suddenly unlocked by some miracle. "Maybe I should check every window on the first floor," he thought out loud. And so he went around the whole house and checked every window, hoping that one would be unlocked. He even checked the backdoor. 

They were all locked.

He sighed as he walked back up to his porch. Today had gone from bad to worse. 

He started the morning with a bad case of bed hair and took almost an entire hour getting his hair back to its primitive state. Then, he almost burned his breakfast, an extra little gift from the project he stayed up until late working on. After eating his nearly burnt breakfast, he decided to go shop for some thread that he'd been running out of lately and forgot to take his key, landing him in his current situation. 

The worst things about it all, however, were that his family weren't coming home until late evening and the fabrics store he always shopped at didn't even have the threads he had been looking for. 

It was a seriously bad day for Yuki.

He sighed once again, making it seem like it was the only thing he knew how to do now. He laid on his porch, looking up, and placed his hands on his stomach, intertwining his fingers together. He supposed he could watch the roof of the porch for the next...how many hours? 

He moved his right arm to check his pocket and, when he didn't feel anything, moved his left arm to check his other pocket. Nothing. Yuki practically jumped up, patting himself down everywhere and feeling nothing but his body under his clothes.

Yuki gasped, remembering how he had placed his phone on the coffee table next to the door, and quickly moved to the window. He pressed his forehead onto the glass and looked towards the direction of the door and, sure enough, there sat his phone on the coffee table. Yuki pressed his forehead against the window pane, closing his eyes tightly and gritting his teeth, wanting to do nothing more than to smash his head onto the glass window. But he couldn't do that so, instead, he curled his fingers into a fist and sighed angrily before stomping back to the spot he had been laying on. This was going to be a long day.  
___________

Yuki didn't know how long he had been laying on his porch, but it seemed like an eternity. He even got to take a nap.

Yuki moved his right hand to his forehead as he yawned. This day may be horrible, but at least he got a well-deserved nap. And he was genuinely okay with that. He just wished it had been a decision of his own rather than a consequence of his own actions. 

As Yuki stretched, he heard a rather violent jiggling of a doorknob. Startled, he propped himself up on his elbows, looking past his shoes and saw someone on the porch of his next door neighbor's house. His eyes were still blurry so he quickly rubbed his eyes and sat up. As he readied himself to see a potential criminal trying to rob his neighbors, he was surprised, and a little shocked, to see his neighbor trying to open his own door. 

Yuki stood and moved to the railing of the side of his porch to get a better look at his neighbor. He watched as his neighbor ruffled his own pink hair, making it messier than it already was. 

"Hey," Yuki called out. "What are you doing?" The pink haired boy jumped, probably not expecting anyone to have seen him, much less being called out to.

"Oh, Yuki!" Yuki watched as his friend's figure relaxed but noticed that he had tears in his eyes. "Yuki... I didn't expect you to be here.

"Are you crying, Muku?" Yuki watched Muku's eyes widen, quickly wiping his tears away.

"N-no! Well...yes, I was. I was just getting a little stressed." Yuki tilted his head with curiosity, indicating Muku to continue. "W-well, my parents aren't home right now and I had gone to the library a couple hours ago to return some books and check some other ones out but...I forgot my keys. Pathetic aren't I?" 

Yuki resisted the urge to nod. He was in no position to judge after all. "Are you stuck outside too, Yuki?"

Yuki blushed. "N-no! I'm out here because I wanted some...some fresh air and inspiration." Muku nodded in acknowledgement.

"That's so like you, Yuki." Yuki blushed.

He watched Muku twiddle his thumbs and rock back and forth on the heels of his feet.

"What," he asked, making the other boy jump. 

"Huh?"

"You look like you want to say something so, say it."

Muku looked down at his feet and twiddled his thumbs. "W-well, um, Yuki, I broke my phone the other day during track practice so I don't have my phone with me right now so, uhm, I was wondering if I could...borrow your phone to call my parents...and let them know that I'll probably just go to Juu-chan and Kyuu-chan's house until they get back." Yuki hesitated. He didn't want to embarass himself by telling Muku that he left his phone inside the house he was currently locked out of. "B-but, you don't have to of course! It's perfectly reasonable! I would completely understand if you didn't want to let someone as useless and pitiful as me touch your phone, o-or even look at it! A-actually, you know what? Please forget I even asked you anything!"

Yuki sighed. "Muku, stop. Nobody said you were useless or pitiful." Muku looked down. 

"It's not that I don't want to let you use my phone to call your parents or anything, but...I also, uhm." Yuki scratched his neck and sighed again. "Just...come over here." 

Muku looked surprised for a second, but quickly jogged down his porch, crossed the lawn and driveways that separated the two houses, and joined Yuki up on his porch. "W-what is it?" 

Yuki saw the curiosity in Muku's eyes and averted his gaze before pointing to the window, to which Muku moved to. "Look in. Towards the door," Yuki told him and watched as Muku did as told. 

He also watched as Muku's eyes widened when he, or atleast what Yuki hoped, saw Yuki's phone sitting on the coffee table. Muku turned around to face him and Yuki almost lost himself in his eyes. 

"Did you lock yourself out too?" Yuki looked away, feeling Muku's eyes on him as if he was seeing right through him.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered. "It...hasn't been a good day."

Yuki walked towards the steps and sat. Muku nodded, sitting next to Yuki. 

"I can kind of guess but...what happened?" Yuki didn't expect Muku to question him, but he decided to tell Muku every single detail of today's horrible experience anyway. 

Yuki told Muku everything, from the very bad hair case first thing in the morning to his thread not being in stock in the fabrics store. Muku nodded and listened through it all. 

Once Yuki finished ranting, he noticed how short-breathed he was; he really let off some steam. 

He turned to Muku who was staring at him and turned away. 

"I see, you've had it much worse than me, Yuki. You can't even rest properly...I'm sorry, if I hadn't been so dumb and forgotten my keys, I could have offered my place to you so you could rest."

Muku has always been so caring, putting others before himself, and Yuki admired that about him a lot. 

Yuki shook his head. "There's no reason to be sorry, Muku. It's not your fault...but thanks."

"Huh? What for?" 

"For worrying. And for letting me burn off some steam. I appreciate it." Yuki didn't expect Muku's face to break out in a huge smile. His smile sparkled and his eyes held so much happiness.

It filled Yuki's tummy with butterflies.

"Of course, Yuki!" Yuki looked away. Muku's smile was too bright for him to stare at for too long.

As he wondered about what they would do now, Muku jumped off the steps and onto the ground in front of Yuki before turning around to face him, a smile on his face. "Yuki, how about we go find your threads to kill some time?" 

Yuki looked at Muku. "What? But I just told you that the fabrics store that I go to doesn't have the threads I'm looking for."

Muku scratched his neck bashfully. "W-well, yes...b-but why don't we go around and visit different stores and see if they have the threads you want in the quality you want them at. If they don't, or if you don't want to, then we can just go hang out at the mall or at the park near our school."

Yuki bit his lip and pondered. Was it really a good idea to go walking around with no cell phones? What if their families got back earlier than expected and couldn't figure out where they were?

Well, whatever.

Yuki looked back at Muku. "Sure. Let's go."

"Really?" Muku's face was beaming and Yuki couldn't help but smile. "You really want to?"

"Isn't that what I said?" Yuki got up and brushed the dirt off his skirt. "Let's get going before I change my mind and sit back down."

"R-right," Muku said, beginning to walk down towards the sidewalk. "Is there a specific place you want to go to? I think I saw a store with threads and fabrics showing through the window on my way back home. The colors were really pretty."

Yuki hummed as he matched his pace with Muku's. "Sure, let's go there first." 

Yuki was glad that Muku seemed to be conscious that his strides tend to be much bigger than his and was, thankfully, keeping his pace at a comfortable one for Yuki. Although, Yuki worried that the little bounce and excitement in his steps would end up taking over his feet. 

Yuki didn't want to run just to keep up with Muku today.

Luckily for Yuki, Muku hadn't sped up too drastically on their way to the shop Muku had mentioned. 

Even though it wasn't a very hot day, walking a somewhat long distance had definitely made Yuki's body heat up a bit and he was glad that there was air conditioning in the building. He noticed that Muku also let out a refreshed sigh when the cool air hit him. 

As Yuki looked through the aisles and stands of threads and yarns, he was surprised at how much higher in quality they were than he had first expected. He picked up a teal colored ribbon. 

"You know, Muku," he said to the boy behind him. "When you told me about seeing a store that sold threads and stuff, I thought that they weren't going to be good but," he turned around to face him. "This stuff's pretty good quality. The colors are pretty too."

Yuki watched Muku's eye wrinkle slightly from a smile. "I see." 

Yuki smiled. "You have a pretty good eye."

Muku blushed. "N-no, I just saw it and decided to mention it to you when you said you couldn't find the thread you wanted. I thought the colors were pretty so I told you, but that was all I did, really."

"Right," Yuki laughed. "Thanks anyway, Muku. I might be able to find the threads I need here." 

Yuki kept walking along the aisle slowly, looking at each ribbon and yarn carefully, occasionally picking some up to inspect them closer. 

He noticed Muku stayed slightly behind him the whole time, staring at him. 

"You can go look around too, y'know. Maybe there's some nice fabric to make an outfit for William." He watched Muku shake his head. 

"Maybe there is but...I like to see you searching for the best threads, Yuki. It's a little bit... comforting. S-so, if it's okay, I'd like to stay here." Yuki felt his cheeks heat up. "O-or I could go away to the other side of the store! I understand if you wouldn't want someone looking at you doing your work, especially if it's someone like me whose not much better than a piece of used coal..."

"Muku..." Yuki bit his lip before looking back at the yarns in front of him. "Okay."

"Huh?"

"...Okay. You can watch." 

"Yuki…! Thank you!" Yuki couldn't see Muku's face, but he could tell that the boy was gleaming. 

Yuki felt his heart flutter.

Yuki felt Muku's gaze on him the entire time that he looked through the threads. It was strangely soft and not burdening at all; actually, it made Yuki feel safe, like a barrier that would protect him from the judging eyes of disrespectful people. It made Yuki feel...comfortable. 

Yuki picked up a bright gold thread and held it up to the light. He smiled as it began to shine in the light. "Hey, Muku. Look at this."

Muku crouched down next to Yuki. "Woah! It's so shiny!" Yuki nodded. "It gives off a princely feel, doesn't it, Yuki?"

Yuki brought the thread back down and rubbed his thumb on it. 

"Yeah," he hummed. "I think I'll take this one, too." 

In all honesty, it reminded him of Muku, just like the teal ribbon he had picked up a few aisles back. Yuki smiled as ideas of what to make for Muku with those two items flooded into his head.

"Alright," Yuki huffed as he got up on his feet. "I think that's all for today."

Muku got up as well. "Are you sure?"

Yuki nodded. "Yeah. I can always come back if I need to," Yuki turned to look at Muku, his cheeks warm. "You can come with if you want..."

Muku's smile made Yuki turn away again. "If you're okay with it, t-then I'll come with you as much as I can, Yuki."

"Okay." Yuki turned back to face him. "Let's go. You still want to hang out, don't you?" Muku's smile got even wider. 

"Yes!" 

Yuki couldn't help but smile as he walked towards the counter, Muku behind him. 

He was going to have to run when they stepped out, wasn't he.  
___________

Yuki gasped for air as a drop of sweat went down his forehead. "Muku!" 

Yuki gasped again and was finally able to pull his hand back from Muku's grasp as they slowed down to a stop. Yuki put his hands on his knees.

"Yuki! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to start running. I just got so excited and then I grabbed your hand and started running and...I'm so sorry."

"You...got carried away again," Yuki panted. He watched Muku's face drop even more.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm a good for nothing that gets so carried away that--"

"Muku, stop. I just said that you got carried away by your excitement."

"Right..."

Yuki frowned as he regained his posture. "Muku. It's fine. Really."

Muku twiddled his thumbs. "...I feel really bad. I made you run and I probably made you get your cute outfit super sweaty...I'm sorry."

"My...outfit?" Yuki stared at Muku who kept his gaze on the ground. Then he laughed. "You're too nice, Muku. My outfit's fine."

Muku looked up. "But still--"

"It's fine," Yuki took a deep breath. "Don’t worry about it. Now, where are we going, Wonder Boy?"

Muku pondered for a second. "Um, how about we go to the mall? We can buy some ice cream and go around window shopping. Or we could go to the park."

Yuki hummed. "Let's get some ice cream then. There's actually a shop I want to go too." 

Muku nodded. "Okay, let's go."

Yuki couldn't help but feel excited and Muku's excited energy next to him only made the feeling stronger.

Their walk to the mall wasn't going to be very long, especially if Muku started running again, and Yuki definetely thought that even he wouldn't be able to stop Muku another time, so he made sure to enjoy every step he took.

"Yuki, look!" 

Yuki turned, following the direction of Muku's pointed finger. On the other side of the street, there was an ice cream shop, which he was sure was what Muku was referring to. 

But the shop next to the ice cream shop is what caught Yuki's attention the most. 

It was an accessory shop. Just what Yuki needed.

"Muku, let's cross." Yuki grabbed Muku's hand and heard Muku squeak. "What?"

Muku looked at him, an apologetic look on his face, his eyes still somewhat wide. "Ah? N-no, it's nothing. Sorry. You just surprised me a bit."

Yuki hummed as he turned back to looking across the street, waiting for the crosswalk to give them the okay to cross.

He bit his lip as he felt Muku lightly squeeze his hand before giving him a light squeeze back. 

Soon, the crosswalk changed and they crossed, still hand in hand.

"Muku, let's go into this shop first. Before getting ice cream, I mean."

"You want to go in, too?"

"Too?" Yuki asked, surprised.

Muku nodded sheepishly. "I actually wanted to visit the jewelry shop in the mall to get us some matching bracelets but, uh, then I saw this shop and, since the ice cream shop is right next to it, I thought we could just get ice cream here and I could get our matching bracelets here so that we didn't have to walk all the way to the mall."

Yuki sighed. "No way..."

Muku jumped a little. "Oh, I should've known. I'm such an idiot. It's so obvious that you wouldn't want to have any matching accessories with someone like me. I mean, you, someone so cool and awesome, who is the complete opposite of me, a weakling who can only hope to be as strong as you, can't possibly fathom having something in common with me, right? Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have-" 

Yuki remembered that he was still holding onto Muku's hand and gave it a tight squeeze before cutting him off. "Shut up."

Muku stopped and muttered a sorry. "I don't think that at all, Muku, so stop saying that. Besides, I... I actually also wanted to go to the jewelry shop at the mall... to get us... matching accessories, too." 

Yuki's voice got softer as he spoke that he was almost whispering when he finished. His face was much warmer as well. 

"Huh?" Yuki didn't have to look at Muku to hear the confusion in his voice. 

He naughed the insight of his cheek to let Muku process the information. When he felt a slight squeeze to his hand and Muku's soft sigh, he turned back to him. 

"So... matching bracelets, you said?" 

Muku's face lit up. Yuki's face burned.

"Yeah!" Muku tugged Yuki's hand. "Let's go, Yuki."

"Yeah..." Yuki muttered. Muku led them into the shop and Yuki's eyes sweeped the inside of the store. Everything was very organized and the jewels under the glass counter at the front twinkled. 

Muku gently led Yuki to the aisle that had a big sign labeled “BRACELETS” hanging above it. Yuki sweeped the aisle with his eyes.

He softly took his hand from Muku’s and began walking down the aisle.

The aisle had a variety of bracelets hanging. Some were completely beaded with gems that shone brightly all around while others had different materials hanging from the string of the bracelet, like small ribbons, that still complemented the small gems alongside them. Yuki didn’t know what to pick. They were all very cute and pretty.

Soon enough, Yuki was standing in front of the bracelets that came in pairs. The majority were the typical bracelets that had a broken heart ornament that, when put together, said “I LOVE YOU” or “BEST FRIENDS”. Truthfully, Yuki didn’t think the best friend ones were bad at all but he saw them on every other girl in school and he wanted his and Muku’s bracelets to be a little… different. Special even.

As he thought that, a shine caught his eye. A bracelet with many small gems layed on the floor next to the shelf. Yuki picked it up and started to inspect it.

The gems were a light rose color and they shined softly under the lights in the store. Yuki adored the color of the gems and, when he looked closer, realized that they all had an even tinier light blue gem that was shaped like a heart inside them. 

He thought that was adorable. 

What stood out to Yuki, however, weren’t the gems but the ornament hanging from it. It was similar to the heart bracelets in the way that it seemed to be cracked on one end and, based on the semi-circle and the letters “F.E.” engraved on it, Yuki guessed that it would spell something out if it was connected to its other half.

The only problem was that the bracelet had been all by itself on the floor and it didn’t help that Yuki couldn’t tell what the shape of the ornament was supposed to be.

But, when he really thought about it, it sort of looked like…

“A crown?”

Yuki turned to face Muku. “Did you say something?”

Muku looked up from where he was, further down the aisle than Yuki. “Huh? Oh, no, nothing. It’s just, I found a bracelet by itself on the floor and it’s ornament kind of has the shape of a crown but it’s… cut in half? So I’m not too sure…” 

Yuki’s ears perked up. “Huh, is that so? Can I take a look at it?”

“Sure,” said Muku, jogging back towards Yuki. Yuki held his hand out towards Muku, who placed the bracelet on his palm. 

Yuki almost shuddered when Muku’s soft fingers lightly grazed his skin.

Yuki was surprised as he stared at a nearly exact copy of the bracelet he had found. 

“Where did you say you found this,” he asked as he turned the bracelet in his hand. Everything about this bracelet was the same as the other and there was no doubt that this was the pair of the bracelet that Yuki had found. The only difference was the ornament’s crack and letters. 

“Uh, by the shelf further down the aisle,” Muku answered. He cocked his head to the side slightly. “Why?”

Yuki handed him the bracelet that he had found. “Because I found what I think is its other half.”

Muku’s eyes widened slightly in surprise as he cupped the bracelet in his hands.“Yuki. This is the other half.” 

Muku turned it around a couple of times before looking at Yuki and quietly holding the bracelet towards him. 

Yuki didn’t miss a beat and lifted the bracelet he was holding towards Muku’s. Both of them gasped as they clasped together with a small clack.

“They’re magnetic,” Muku yelled in surprise. “And look, Yuki! They do make a crown!” 

“Yeah, you were right, Muku.” Muku blushed and rubbed his neck. “What do the letters stand for though? Got any ideas, Wonder Boy?”

Muku leaned closer to the bracelets they were holding and, closer to Yuki, pondered for a few seconds. Yuki could feel his heart start to race just slightly. 

“Hmm… B.E.F.E.…” he looked up towards the ceiling. “Best friends… forever?”

Yuki shook his head. “Isn’t forever a single word?”

Muku looked at Yuki, a tiny frown on his face. “Well, yeah, but… ah, sorry, Yuki. My pea sized brain isn’t of any help after all. It’s only a matter of time before my incompetence is the doom-”

Yuki quickly cut him off before it could get any worse. “Hey, look. Under the letters. There are words under them.”

They lowered the bracelet towards them. 

“Best friends…” read Yuki.

“For eternity…” finished Muku. 

The two slowly turned to look at each other before smiles crept onto their faces.

“Well, I, for one, think that we’ve found the perfect bracelets. Don’t you think so, too, oh Princely Wonder Boy?” Yuki teased. 

Muku giggled. “I think so too, Prince Yuki. Shall we head out?”

Yuki stifled a giggle before straightening his back. “Let’s.” 

They both quietly giggled as they walked towards the front of the store, excited to quickly purchase the bracelets and put them on. 

Yuki wouldn't admit it, but he was beyond happy to be able to have a matching accessory with Muku. And, hopefully, he could make them a matching outfit for them and their bracelets with the fabric he bought earlier.

As they walked over to the ice cream shop, Yuki looked at the bracelet around his wrist and smiled.

Oh, how Yuki couldn’t wait to show it off to his family.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a whim after my mkyk brainrot thought "wait.... FRIENDSHIP BRACELETS BEST FRIEND BRACELETS WAIT WAI-" did i write this half asleep? yes, yes i did ☆


End file.
